


dimples and water

by rwdaf



Series: Parent!Phan (Maeve) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phan Fluff, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: dan and phil are planning on taking their daughter swimming up at his parents house. the only problem is she doesn’t want to leave her kitten at home.





	dimples and water

A cool breeze came winding through the trees momentarily cooling things off, even if it didn't last. The summer heat was finally getting to everyone, Dan and Phil included. Dan who typically wore dark jeans to match his long sleeve shirt had started wearing shorts and lighter clothing to try and get some relief from the heat. In the shade of their porch even it seemed worse from the humidity. Humidity seemed to make it much more worse than it really was.

Sighing, he took a drink from his water bottle, the ice cold temperature of it cooling him off momentarily as he waited for his boyfriend and daughter. The couple agreed they would take her up to his parents house as they had a pool and teach her to swim while they had the weather for those conditions.

Looking up when the door opened, Dan cocked his brow in confusion as only Phil was there. Shaking his head and laughing slightly Phil said, "Maeve wants to take Dimples along even though I tried to explain to her she can't. So now she's in the living room with her and refuses to move."

Chuckling and shaking his head as well Dan sighed. "Why is this not a shocker?"

Walking in to the house, Dan was met with the sight of their five year old daughter, Maeve, who was watching cartoons with Dimples on her lap. Dimples was no more than five months old and she absolutely was Maeve's buddy. The two were nearly inseparable since the day that they let Maeve take her home. They had gone to the pet store a few weeks back just to look around and Maeve had run off to the cage with the cats and saw her. Dimples was a scottish fold cat, so her ears were bent down naturally almost it seemed and Maeve had adored that. Dimples was nearly all grey, except she has one paw that is pure white and Maeve says is lucky if anyone asked.

"Maeve," Dan said sitting beside his daughter on the floor who finally just looked at him, "Angel, daddy said you wanted to take Dimples and I know you do but I don't know if we can."

"She'll be sad if we leave her daddy." Maeve said pushing the hair from her eyes and looking up at her father again.

Sighing Dan shook his head, "Maeve, I don't know if nana will let you bring her up."

-

After driving for about an hour Phil pulled into Dan's parents' driveway. Shutting the car off he looked back at Maeve who was sound asleep with Dimples asleep as well aon her lap. Dan's mum had said that Maeve was allowed to bring her up so she did. Dimples sat on her lap the entire time, calm oddly enough for a kitten in a car.

Getting out, Dan opened the back door and crouched down the best he could and gently shook his daughter. "Maeve? Hey we're at nana's, you gotta wake up." Dan shook his head fondly when all she did was groan, before continuing to snore. Chuckling, Phil came around took Dimples from her lap as Dan got her out of her car seat and held her while she clutched Dan's shirt in her sleep.

"Maybe wait till tomorrow for swimming?" Phil asked, petting Dimples.

"Oh yeah definitely." Dan chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> hey and thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this and if you want you can find me on tumblr [@allornothjng](https://allornothjng.tumblr.com)


End file.
